True Love
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Quinn and Logan never experienced true love until they fall in love with each other. Quinn/Logan


A/N: Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Quinn**

Quinn was on her way to the boys dorm for her date with Logan and considering that today was Valentine's Day she couldn't help but think about the meaning of love.

She always thought that she loved Mark. They were together for such a long time, so what she was feeling for him had to be love. However then she realized how wrong she had been when she started dating Logan. While with Mark she had felt like he was hardly showing her any emotions and affection, Logan was completely different. Sure, they were a secret, but he still showed her how much he cared about her. Until now she hadn't known the feeling that she was getting around him and the more she thought about it the more she realized that she was truly falling for him.

When they became official after prom Quinn was finally sure that what she was feeling for Logan was true love. They were so different and a few other students shook their heads about them with disapproving looks on their faces, but Quinn didn't care. Logan didn't seem to be bothered by it either, because if anything he was even more affection to her now that they could be together openly. Quinn had never thought that she wanted someone who showed her how much he loved her even when others were around, but now that she felt what it was like she realized that she had been missing this in her relationship with Mark.

Despite that she had thought for a while that she had loved Mark, Quinn now realized that this hadn't been love. With Logan everything was different and she was sure that this was how true love felt like.

* * *

 **Logan**

When Logan saw Quinn enter his room, he smiled brightly at her and welcomed her with a kiss. He had ordered food for them that already stood on the table and a movie was ready to play on the big TV. It was his first real Valentine's Day with his girlfriend and he was more than excited for it. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time he really cared so much about someone.

It all began when girls were allowed to go to PCA for the first time and he immediately knew that this school year would be an interesting one. There were a lot of girls he could flirt with and having seen his father constantly dating other women Logan didn't see a problem in going on a lot of dates with different girls. The moment he met Quinn Pensky he realized that there was something different about her. Not wanting to involve himself in this strange feeling he got around her, he instead teased her so he wouldn't get too close to her.

Over the years him and Quinn became friends and Logan found himself still going on dates with many girls, but it never felt right. After one date he was normally bored with the girl he took out and he couldn't help but think that this wasn't really what he wanted. Then one day he saw Quinn on that fateful bench, upset about her break up with Mark, and he couldn't help but comfort her. The kiss with her that followed confused him greatly and a strange feeling made itself known in his stomach. With all the girls he had gone out with and who he had kissed it had never felt like this.

Logan tried his best to stay away from Quinn to get rid of the feelings he didn't quite know existed until now, but he found himself drawn to her. Quinn was the first girl that he wanted to keep seeing and he never got tired of kissing her. They were so different, but Logan couldn't help but think that they somehow fitted perfectly together. With her, he wanted to go out of his way and do something romantic and the strange feeling inside himself grew with every minute he spent with her.

At prom he had to admit to himself and to her that the feeling he held for her was love. Until now he hadn't known that he even wanted to have a serious relationship, but now that he had Quinn he realized what he had been missing all those years. With Quinn he could fully be himself and a side that he had never thought he had was shown so openly to her. Maybe some people would call him stupid, but he was sure that this was what true love felt like and he couldn't be more happy to experience it with Quinn.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day :)


End file.
